


Is That My Dressing Gown?

by GenderqueerSpaceWives



Series: All of Time and Space, and I Run Into My Wife [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, Temporary Amnesia, Vine reference, but if you've seen it you can read a bit more into this, mentions of non binary!doctor because the doctor is non binary and that is important to me ok, no explicit spoilers for the timeless children, set pre-s12 but it doesn't rly matter, thirteen is very in love with River even when she doesn't remember her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderqueerSpaceWives/pseuds/GenderqueerSpaceWives
Summary: A perfectly ordinary trip with the fam to a river with amnesic water... What could possibly go wrong? When (shocker) the Doctor loses her memory, she can't remember anything about them, or about herself. Nothing, except a name.River. But even with her memory loss, she knows not to go looking for her. But when a woman with curly hair steps into the Tardis wearing a familiar dressing gown, the Doctor doesn't protest.
Relationships: The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Series: All of Time and Space, and I Run Into My Wife [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1267433
Comments: 11
Kudos: 189





	Is That My Dressing Gown?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Ngl, when I wrote this I definitely did not plan on making a _dressing gown_ such an integral part of the story. But sometimes you surprise yourself lol. And I'm soft for the concept, so hopefully yall are too.

“I know exactly where we should go today,” had the Doctor said as she threw her coat on her shoulders and a biscuit in her mouth. “There’s this planet, only a few galaxies away, with brilliant underwater flowers. Legends say they’re so beautiful you forget everything else in the world as soon as you see them.”

“Sounds promising,” muttered Graham, “Hope the legends aren’t too literal.”

“Oh, it’ll be fine,” assured the Doctor as she strutted out the doors, “It’s gonna be all the rage for tourists in a couple of centuries. Thought we’d skip the traffic and get here a bit early.”

It had all gone rather splendidly, and the walk from the Tardis was stunning. The grass beneath their feet was greener than any earth grass they had ever seen, and the mountaintops they glimpsed in the distance provided an impressive scenery. On top of that, the sky was a purplish light blue, with soft clouds dancing around, but never hiding the sun. All in all, a familiar sight just on the edge of otherworldly. Which made sense, given that it actually was a whole other world. But of course, that was until they actually got to the part with underwater flowers

“How are we supposed to see the flowers if they grow underwater?” asked Yaz as she trotted behind the Doctor.

“I’m sure we’ll figure something out. I’m the king of figuring things out! Remember last week- No, wait, hang on. I’m supposed to say I’m the queen of figuring things out now, aren’t I?”

“I suppose?” said Ryan with a shrug.

“Not that it really matters,” the Doctor continued. “Mostly want to avoid confusing people, they tend to get so hung up on the whole gender thing. Oh look, here we are.” She gestured to the river in front of them, spinning around to face her friends.

“This is it?” said Graham, “Why couldn’t we have landed closer?”

“Because, Graham,” the Doctor tutted, “Then we wouldn’t have gotten to take this lovely promenade, would we.”

“What happens now?” asked Yaz. “We just stick our head in and hope for the best?”

“Now, comes the part where I figure something out.” The Doctor grinned and stuck a hand in her coat pocket. “And, as a matter of fact, I already have!” She threw a wristband to each of the others, before she secured one on her own wrist. “These will create a protective air layer around you. Keeps you dry, keeps you breathing, keeps you safe from the not so nice amnesic properties of the water.”

“The what properties now?” Graham asked in an alarmed voice.

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” she waved his concern away, “I said it keeps you safe from them, didn’t I. Just press the big red button, and as long as it’s glowing, you have nothing to worry about.”

“There’s no way you accidentally brought those,” Ryan rolled his eyes, “You must’ve been planning to use them the whole time.”

“Shush, I can’t hear you.“ The Doctor pressed her hands over her ears, still grinning. “Are you ready to take a dip in the Oblive?”

“I’m sorry, the what?” Graham sputtered out. “Did you say _the olive_?”

“The Oblive.”

“I’m still hearing olive. Is anyone else also still hearing olive?”

“Defo,” said Ryan, and Yaz nodded.

“It’s spelled with a b.” The Doctor threw up her hands. “It’s not my fault if you can’t hear it.”

“Where’s the b?”

“There’s a bee?” the Doctor looked around, apparently distraught. But her mischievous smile betrayed her. So did her next remark, which was made in a proud and chipper voice, and accompanied by a little skip into the air. “See what I did there? Keeping up with the youngsters, am I.”

Ryan and Yaz groaned, and Graham frowned.

“You’re what?” he said, but she ignored him.

“Time to get wet,” she said, “Well, not wet. That would be bad.” She prepared herself to take a step backwards out into the river.

“Hang on,” said Yaz as she reached out to grab the Doctor, “Didn’t you say the button had to be glowing?”

But she was a second too late, for the Doctor stood in the river with water sipping in over the top of her boots.

“Oh,” she said, face falling, “I did. Sure am glad I didn’t forget that.”

Her eyes fell closed, and she fell forwards. Yaz’s reflexes kicked in, and she caught her before her legs gave out completely. In a joint effort, they dragged her up so she stood on steady ground.

“I really hope these amnesic properties are only temporary,” said Graham, “Because otherwise this day is gonna turn out way too interesting for my taste.” Though his words were meant to be funny, the worry in his voice was hard to ignore.

The Doctor’s eyes opened with a jolt, and she stared into Yaz’s face.

“Hello,” she said, with her northern accent ever present, “Why are you holding me?” She frowned. “And why are my feet wet?” She looked down, a wrinkle between her eyebrows growing stronger. “That’s interesting. Are feet supposed to be wet?”

“Doctor?” Yaz let her go from the tight grip on her shoulder that she had used to hold her up. “Do you remember anything?”

“Doctor? There’s a doctor here?” The Doctor glanced at Ryan and Graham. “A medical doctor?”

“Well-” Yaz began, unsure of how to answer that.

“I can’t stand medical doctors, far too handsy.” She scrunched her nose, as if trying to recall a memory.

“I meant you.”

“I’m a doctor?” Her mouth opened, but no words came out.

“I’ve been wondering as well,” muttered Graham, and the Doctor frowned at him.

“Who are you lot?” she asked. “How do I know you? _Do_ I know you?”

“You do,” assured Yaz.

“Then why don’t you know if I’m a doctor?” She threw her hands up. “Aren’t friends supposed to know that.”

“Well, you go by Doctor, but I’m not sure if you’re actually _a_ doctor,” explained Yaz.

“I go by Doctor? That’s a bit inconvenient, why don’t I just use my name? Would avoid confusing people.” Ryan let out a snort, and the Doctor tilted her head as she glanced at him. “What?”

“It’s just, something you said before, about not confusing people. It’s a bit ironic, really.”

“Do you remember anything?” Yaz insisted. “About us, about your life?”

“Well I can talk, can’t I? So I must remember that. As for my life…” She bit her lip in thought. “No, not really.”

“Well isn’t that just splendid,” Graham groaned.

“I can’t even remember my name,” the Doctor said, slowly. “That’s interesting.” She frowned. “No, not interesting. Alarming.”

“If it’s any help, we don’t know your name either,” said Ryan.

“For some reason, that’s not very reassuring,” the Doctor eyed him up and down, “What’s your name?” “Ryan. Ryan Sinclair.”

“Good name,” she said, “Why is that a good name?”

Ryan shrugged and shook his head.

“I don’t know? You were a bit out of it back when we met you, but you seemed to think so then as well.”

“I did?” She smiled for the first time since opening her eyes. “That’s a good sign. I can’t be completely mind wiped, then. Good, never want to experience that again.”

“Again?” asked Yaz. The Doctor scrunched her face up, nose wrinkling as her legs wobbled, and Yaz steadied her with a hand on her upper arm.

“Well I wouldn’t know, would I, because I obviously wouldn’t remember.”

“We should get back to the Tardis.” Graham put his hand on Yaz’s shoulder. “Maybe there’s something there that can help us.”

They made their way back the same way they had come. The Doctor was just as full of questions as ever, asking them their names, where they were from, how they’d met, how she’d lost her memory. No doubt she was trying to piece together who she was. When they rounded a grove, she stopped, staring at the Tardis that was now in sight. A smile spread on her face.

“Oh, I remember you,” she whispered. When she realised that her friends were all looking at her, she scrunched her nose. “Well, I don’t exactly _remember_ , but there’s this feeling that I know her.”

“Her as in the Tardis?” asked Yaz, but the Doctor was already making her way away from them.

She rested her hand on the blue wood, smiling gently. Up above, the windows lit up.

“Hello old girl.” She let her finger travel across the door before she pushed it open. By then, Yaz, Ryan, and Graham had caught up with her, and followed her inside.

As soon as she’d seen the Tardis, the feeling of home washed over the Doctor, and it had only grown as she came closer. When she stepped inside, it almost exploded in her head. But in a nice way. And with a touch of something else.

“Oh,” she said, gazing at the ship as she slowly twirled around on the spot. 

“Oh what?” said Ryan.

The Doctor laughed quietly, face full of wonder.

“Can’t you feel it?”

“I can’t say I do.” Graham stared at the Doctor.

“It’s…” she frowned, “What was it you called her?”

“The Tardis?”

“Yes!” She beamed. “The Tardis. She’s in my head. I, just… Hadn’t realised I missed her. Oh,” she grinned as she realised the Tardis had evaporated the water from her shoes. “That’s nice, thank you.” The ship whirled, and the Doctor nodded. “I know,” she mumbled.

“You know what?” asked Yaz. She knew the Tardis was telepathic, the Doctor had told them so, so naturally she wanted to know what it had said.

“It’s worrying that I can’t remember anything.”

“And you’re absolutely sure about that?” Yaz tried again, grasping for straws. “A name? A place?”

“Sorry, but I don't-” The Doctor’s eyes lit up. “Wait, maybe, hang on.” Her hands went up into the air close to her head. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, face screwed up in concentration. The others stayed quiet, glancing at each other. A few seconds passed. Then, without any warning, the Doctor leapt into the air, grinning widely. “River!” she exclaimed.

“What?” they asked in unison.

“River,” said the Doctor, gazing into the distance. “Is that my name?” she asked herself, before making a face. “No, definitely not.” She observed the others. “And none of you was called River?”

“No…” they said, and her shoulders fell.

“We’re were at a river though,” said Yaz, “You’re sure you didn’t mix up names and places? It wouldn’t be the first time.”

“I’m sure,” said the Doctor. “I remember a name, and that name is River.” As she said River’s name again, the Tardis made even more sounds, and the Doctor looked around, face ever so confused.

“And clearly the Tardis does too…” Graham said. “Who is River, Doc?”

“Don’t ask me,” She scratched her chin, looking distant, “I’m the one who’s lost my memory, remember.” 

“Maybe we should try to find them?” Ryan suggested. The suggestion had an immediate effect on the Doctor.

“No!” she said, staring him right in the eyes. “We shouldn’t. Not a chance. We are not going looking for her.”

“Why not?” Yaz stepped towards the Doctor, who looked surprised over how strong her own reaction had been.

“Again, kinda lost my memory here,” she reminded her. “You lot really shouldn’t expect me to know what’s going on, considering that.”

“You’re avoiding my question.”

“I am?” She scrunched her nose. “Huh, you’re right. I was. That’s interesting. Didn’t know that was a thing I did. Do I do that?”

“Yeah you do,” they all said at the same moment.

“Why shouldn’t we try to find her?” Yaz frowned. “There must be a reason she was the only one you could remember.”

“I’m sure there is Yaz, but it doesn’t mean we’re going throw ourselves headfirst into anywhere just to find her.”

“Why not?” said Yaz again. “If she can help you-”

“It’s not worth it,” the Doctor cut her off. At the sight of Yaz’s face, she continued. “I can’t explain it, but I know we can’t. I can’t…” Her voice trembled. “It isn’t worth it.” She shuddered, turned her back to them, and let her fingers rest on a lever. “There has got to be another way.” She stroked the console. “Come on old girl, tell me what to do,” she whispered, so quiet the others could only barely make it out.

“I never thought I’d live to see the day the Doc didn’t want to explore something,” mumbled Graham to Ryan, who nodded.

“It’s not like her,” he agreed.

The Tardis whirred and the Doctor mumbled to it, quiet enough they couldn’t hear any words but not quiet enough to prevent them for understanding how aggravated she was. The Tardis kept to gentle sounds, which only seemed to make the Doctor more irritated.

“I don’t understand you!” she finally exclaimed. “You’re the one who knows why it’s not possible, and yet I’m the one being responsible.” The Tardis wheezed, and the Doctor snorted. “Yes, I know you like her, but that doesn’t mean we can just… Ignore whatever it is that’s going to happen. You know as well as I do that I can’t see her. In fact, you know that more than I do. So don’t you dare-” 

She didn’t have time to finish her sentence, because the Tardis sprayed her with a sharp jet of water. (Just how she managed to do that was a mystery to all of them.)

It hadn’t been much water, but the Doctor slumped down on the floor as the Tardis started wheezing around them. They had taken off. Yaz, Ryan, and Graham threw a cautious glance at each other. 

“What did you do to her?” Yaz stepped towards the console. “Where are we going? What’s happening?”

“I wonder that as well, actually,” said the Doctor as she sat up, and all of them shared a sigh of relief. “Last thing I remember the Tardis is telling me this is all very worrying, and the next second I wake up on the floor.”

“She sprayed you with water,” informed Yaz.

“But she only just dried my feet!”, complained the Doctor, before her eyes grew wide. “ _Oh_ …”

“Oh?”

“I understand what’s going on here,” she groaned and bumped her head on the floor.

“I don’t,” said Ryan.

“She used water from the river to erase some of my memory,” said the Doctor, looking confunded. “What did you do that for?” she asked the Tardis, who didn’t answer.

“Where are we going, Doc?”

“I guess we’re about to find out.”

“What if,” started Yaz, “What if the Tardis took us somewhere we can’t go?”

“Oh, she wouldn’t” said the Doctor with a small smile. “If she’s taking us somewhere, we’re supposed to be there.” “And you’re sure about that?” asked Graham.

“Yes,” said the Doctor. “The Tardis doesn’t like paradoxes, she wouldn’t want to create any more of them. I think. At least that’s my gut feeling.” Yaz, Ryan, and Graham shared a look. The Doctor didn’t catch it since she, at the same moment, toppled over and grasped her head with her hands.

“Doctor!” Yaz joined her on the floor, but she didn’t touch her.

“ _Ouch_ ,” groaned the Doctor. “This isn’t a very nice feeling,” she hissed. “Must be some side effect of losing my memory.”

“What can we do?” The Doctor groaned even more.

“I don’t know,” she said, gritting her teeth. “That’s the problem with memory loss, I don’t know enough about myself to figure out what’s wrong.”

“Maybe we should go to a hospital?” said Ryan.

“I don’t want some stranger poking about in my head, thank you very much.” She exhaled with great control, considering how clenched her fists were. “You have a point though. Maybe there’s somewhere in here we can go.” At her words, the Tardis lit up a path for them. Up the stairs and farther into the Tardis. “Would you look at that,” she smiled through her pain, “Seems I still know my way around here.” She tried to stand, but it wasn’t until Yaz gave her a hand that she managed it.

Together they helped her into a room that looked an awful lot like a hospital for belonging to someone who apparently disliked them so much. They sat the Doctor down on a bed, and when she’d just gotten comfortable, they could feel the Tardis landing.

“I’ll go,” said Yaz, her curiosity getting the better of her. She desperately wanted to find out what was going on, and the first step to doing that seemed to be finding out where they were. And who this River was.

She decided not to give too much thought to the prospect of something terrible happening. 

Well back in the control room, its emptiness disappointed her. It looked just as it had done when they’d left it a few minutes earlier. She approached the console, and when she reached it she couldn’t be disappointed anymore.

The door was thrust open, and in came a woman wearing a dark blue dressing gown, and with curly blonde hair flying messily all around her head. The ends of the dressing gown nearly swept the floor, and the sleeves seemed to be hastily rolled up. She looked as though she had been woken up not a minute earlier.

And yet, Yaz discovered, she’d had time to grab a gun. The Tardis didn’t seem to care, only whirring happily. The Doctor must’ve been right when she said she liked her, because Yaz could never have imagined either of them not objecting to a gun in the Tardis’ console room.

“You’re not the Doctor,” said the woman, whose voice was low and raspy. Probably because of the fact that she was newly awaken.

“No, I’m not,” said Yaz. She chose to focus on what seemed the most pressing matter at the moment. “Why have you got a gun?”

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” the woman said as she casually put it in her pocket. Yaz didn’t _‘not worry about it’_. And not only because the Doctor had said the very same thing not even an hour before, and had proved to be terribly wrong about not needing to worry. “What’s wrong?” her voice was sharp, but in more of a worried than an angry way.

“Well, it’s the Doctor,” said Yaz, though the woman could probably figure that out herself, “We were gonna go see underwater flowers-”

“Of course.” The woman sighed as he walked up to the console. Her hair was even more impressive close up, and she smelled of tea, as well as something Yaz couldn’t quite put her finger on, but reminded her of the Doctor. “No need to say anything more. He stepped in without turning on the wristband, didn’t he?” She flipped a few switches, and they took off. She could fly the Tardis? And considerably better than the Doctor, since it was smooth and controlled, without any of the usual shaking or panicking.

“He, er… Yes,” said Yaz. The Doctor had mentioned being a man in the past, so this must be someone who knew her back then. “How did you know?”

“Long story,” said River (because this had to be River). As she turned to look at Yaz, the sleeve of the dressing gown fell down over her hands, but she didn’t bother to push it out of her way. “Come on, show me to him.”

On their way back to the Doctor, Ryan, and Graham, Yaz tried to find out more about this woman.

“You’re River, aren’t you?” she asked.

“The one and only.”

“Why did the Tardis take us to you?” And why when she was asleep? Surely there must have been a more appropriate time.

“I’m afraid that’s a bit of a long story as well. But,” she stopped to look Yaz in the eyes, “I can help. It’s gonna be fine.” 

Yaz allowed herself to sound a bit relieved.

“The Doctor won’t have a memory loss forever?”

River smiled at her, and shook her head.

“No, he won’t,” she said as she pushed open the door to the sickbay.

When they entered, the Doctor was still sitting on the bed, talking to Ryan and Graham (who held a cup of tea in his hands). Thankfully, the Doctor didn’t screw her face up in pain anymore. Actually, she looked rather like she usually did. One of them must have found a cookie jar, since she nibbled on the end of a custard cream. None of them noticed when Yaz and River came in.

As soon as they were inside, River stopped. Her eyes immediately went to the Doctor.

“ _Oh_ ,” she said, sounding delighted. The Doctor took a leap, and her head yerked towards them. When her eyes found River, her mouth opened. She tilted her head. River turned to Yaz, and with a smile she said, “You should’ve mentioned.”

“Your voice is really pretty,” said the Doctor, still gazing at River with a tilted head, looking enchanted by her. “I’m glad you think so, sweetie.” River walked up to the Doctor. Yaz followed her, a little confused over this whole situation. Especially the Doctor’s reaction to River.

River pushed a few curls behind her ear as she reached the bed on which the Doctor was sat. Again her sleeves caught Yaz’s eye. The gentle fraying around the edges revealed that the dressing gown must have been used for a long time. Probably not only by River, since it was definitely not the right size for her.

Carefully, River put the back of her hand on the Doctor’s forehead. The Doctor frowned a little, but she didn’t object or flinch away. This, if anything, surprised Yaz. While she had no problem dragging any of them along by grabbing their hand, they had all picked up on how bothered she was by any type of physical contact in a situation as intimate as this.

“Were you sleeping?” asked the Doctor, her voice uncharacteristically soft. “Did we wake you up?”

“No need to worry about it dear,” River chuckled as she moved her hand away from the Doctor’s face. The Doctor, to Yaz’s surprise, pouted. River didn’t notice it, since she had moved over to feeling the Doctor’s pulses on her wrist. The Doctor looked down from River’s face, and studied her clothes more closely. She frowned.

“Is that my dressing gown?”

River let out a small laugh. Yaz’s mouth fell open just a smidge. It was the Doctor’s?

“I see you’re not completely lost on us.”

“Why do you have my dressing gown?” This, was something Yaz also desperately wanted to know.

“Stay with me a few minutes, and you’ll remember,” said River as she reached out for a medicine cabinet, mumbling something to the Tardis. From the cabinet she pulled out a syringe filled with a purple liquid.

“What’s that,?” asked Yaz, trying to make some sense of this situation.

“Right now, the water she absorbed is trying to keep the entirety of her life out of her head,” explained River. “This will react with it, and allow her memories to return to her consciousness.”

“That makes sense!” said the Doctor and looked proudly at River. “Why have I already been remembering some things, though? Like, I remember-” she stopped herself with a glance at her friends, and her cheeks grew pink. Yaz glimpsed River bite back a smile.

“Yeah, she remembered the Tardis,” said Ryan to break the unwanted and tiny bit uncomfortable tension.

“And the dressing gown, apparently.” Graham pointed at it halfheartedly. “Of all things to remember. Couldn’t remember us for her life, but that thing didn’t even have to try.”

“The Doctor has a lot of memories to hold back,” said River, “It can’t keep everything out, so a few of them are bound to slip back in.”

“She remembered your name,” said Yaz, looking at River.

“I did?” asked the Doctor, gazing up at River’s face (which was a tint more red than before, but they all pretended not to notice), “When?”

“That was the thing you forgot,” Ryan informed her, “When the Tardis sprayed you with the water again.”

“I still don’t understand why she did that,” mumbled the Doctor.

“Because you wouldn’t let her take you to me,” said River as she distractedly pulled out more objects from the cabinet. It wasn’t a question, and none of them took it as one. River quickly wiped the Doctor’s forearm clean, and pressed the needle to her skin. “Now,” she turned to the Doctor, “This won’t hurt more than any other syringe.” She slowly pushed down the top of it, and the Doctor watched with a curious face.

“There's one thing I don’t understand,” said Graham to River, “And don’t take this the wrong way. But, why did we have to come to you if the Tardis could’ve just given us that syringe and she would’ve been alright?”

“Well,” River smirked, “I’m afraid it takes a bit more than just this.”

“It does?” asked the Doctor, and (again) to her Yaz’s surprise, she looked rather excited by that prospect. River chuckled.

“Sure does.”

“Like what?” asked Ryan.

“For the substance to active, she needs to jolt it with something from her past,” said River, “A memory so strong and vivid that remembering it will jumpstart the process.”

“And how are we gonna do that?” said Graham, “Unless eating a custard cream will do it, because then we’ll be right as rain.”

“Oi!” the Doctor shook her head, “I may have a memory loss, but I’m quite sure you just made fun of me.”

“Me? No, where’d you get that from…” Graham put on his most innocent face.

“But how _are_ we gonna do it?” Ryan asked River.

“That’s where I come into the picture.” She smirked, and looked the Doctor in the eyes. The Doctor couldn’t keep the grin of her face, and her eyes darted between River’s eyes and mouth. “I’m going to kiss you,” whispered River, and it was meant for the Doctor, but the room was quiet, and the others’ mouths fell open. “If that is alright with you?”

“ _If that’s alright with me?_ ” repeated the Doctor, as if it was a ridiculous statement, “Honey, I thought you’d never ask.”

“Don’t forget to breathe,” said River as she leaned in and put her hand on the back of the Doctor’s neck. With it she pulled her towards herself, “That respiratory system of yours won’t hold forever.”

“Oh, shut up and kiss me.”

“Gladly,” whispered River just before their lips met. She let her hand pass by the Doctor’s cheek on its way down to her back, and well there she pulled her closer. The Doctor’s hands landed on River’s shoulders after an awkward moment of awkwardly waving in the air.

Her friends didn’t quite know what to do with themselves during the Doctor and River’s passionate kiss, and while they tried to look away they couldn’t help but hear the small sounds that escaped from their friend’s throat. Thankfully, it didn’t last too long, and they could soon hear River withdraw.

“River,” panted the Doctor. Her cheeks were coloured pink, and she gazed up into River’s face.

“Hello Sweetie.” River smiled, and tucked a strand of the Doctor’s hair behind her ear. The Doctor closed her eyes and exhaled, a small smile on her lips.

“That was a vivid memory, alright,” she said, and River laughed.

“At least you didn’t flail your arms about as much this time,” she remarked, and the Doctor opened her eyes.

“You don’t even know that was the memory, I could’ve been remembering kissing Cleopatra for all you know.” She crossed her arms, but couldn’t bring her face to look cross.

“Now,” River said, “You and I both know she’s not nearly as good of a kisser as I am.”

“No,” the Doctor gazed up into River’s eyes, “She’s not.”

“Excuse me, don’t mean to intrude, but what’s going on?” Graham had decided that someone had to ask, and since neither Ryan nor Yaz seemed up to the task, it befalled to him.

The Doctor peeked out at them from behind River, with a wide smile on her lips.

“My fam!” she said. Then her grin turned apologetic. “Sorry about that, must’ve given you a right scare… But it all worked out in the end, didn’t it?”

“You have all your memories back?” asked Yaz.

“Yup. Head has never been clearer.” The Doctor grinned.

“Who is she then?” Ryan pointed at River, who did a little wave.

“Yeah,” Graham nodded, “Because as far as I can tell, you know each other pretty well.”

“Well,” started the Doctor.

“But you’ve never mentioned her before today,” Yaz intervened.

“So the first we hear of her is when she shows up out of the blue and starts snogging you to death,” Graham continued, before he returned to sipping his tea.

“All while apparently wearing your dressing gown,” Ryan reminded them.

“Right, that _is_ my dressing gown.” The Doctor threw a look at it, then scrunched her nose. “It’s probably a bit big now though, don’t you think? That’s a shame, I really liked it. I wonder where I put it, haven’t seen it in forever…”

“I really liked when you wore it too,” mumbled River, and the Doctor’s face grew red, head full of memories that weren’t exactly… appropriate, in the current setting. But River shook her head, and left the subject. “Too big dressing gowns aside,” she eyed the Doctor up and down, “It’s nice to see you decided to shake things up. Was about time really.”

“It was, wasn’t it.” The Doctor scrunched her nose. “Bound to happen at some point or another, I suppose.”

“I’m just glad I didn’t miss out on seeing it. Oh, and I meant to ask, but given that you weren’t exactly conscious of who you are, I thought I’d be better off waiting until you were all back to normal. How do you feel about it?”

“It’s weird.”

“Yeah?”

“People keep calling me ma'am and expecting me not to know what they’re talking about. It’s becoming downright annoying at this point.”

“I can imagine,” said River before she continued, “I meant more how you feel about it though? Do you still use the same pronouns, and stuff like that.”

“Honestly I just let people call me whatever they want. It’s what I’ve always done, and it’s very convenient. If not a bit strange, but i suppose I’ll get used to it. What do you think? Does it suit me?” the Doctor asked.

“Well,” River took a longer look at the Doctor, whose were cheeks becoming redder by the minute, “I’ve only seen the face…” She dragged her fingers across the Doctor’s collarbone. Her breath hitched at the feeling of River’s fingertips against her skin, but she wasn’t about to become a stuttering mess just because she happened to be mere centimeters away from her wife’s promising stare. “But so far I’d say it very much suits you.” She chuckled and turned her eyes to the Doctor’s hair. “Those roots though…”

“What about them?”

“You are so doing them.” The Doctor opened her mouth with a smirk, but River cut her off. “And don’t you _dare-_ ”

“I wasn’t going to.”

“You definitely were.”

“I wasn’t,” said the Doctor. River rolled her eyes.

“I hate you,” she said, at the same time as the Doctor said, “No you don’t.”

River smiled, and looked down. The Doctor rested her hands on her legs, and for the first time, River studied them. Her hands, that is. She would have time to study her legs later. (And her hands more intimately, for that matter.)

“Seems your memories aren’t the only thing you’ve forgotten,” she said.

“What?” The Doctor scrunched her nose up in confusion. She looked down, and her face froze. “Oh.” River stroke her empty fingers, and the Doctor looked up at her again. “Sorry, about that” she said, biting her lip. “It fell off when I regenerated. Smaller hands you know.” She waved halfheartedly. “I haven’t found it yet. Think it might’ve gotten thrown out somewhere in Sheffield. I’m really sorry.”

“There’s no need to apologise my love,” said River, “It’s just a ring. As long as you remember you’re my wife-”

Behind her, Graham sputtered out the sip of tea he’d been in the process of drinking.

“I’m sorry, did you say _wife_?”

“I’m sure I mentioned it?” The Doctor frowned. “You asked who she was, I said _‘Oh, this is my wife professor River Song. She’s my wife, that’s why she’s wearing my dressing gown.’_ ” She looked expectantly at their faces, which were all blank. “No?”

“I don’t think you did,” said Yaz.

“You two were too busy flirting,” said Ryan, and now the Doctor’s ears were definitely not as pale as they had been a few minutes earlier.

“Why don’t we sit down, have a cup of tea, and we can all get the answers to our questions,” proposed River.

“Sounds brilliant.” The Doctor nodded. “Tea with River and the fam, can’t get any better.”

As they sat down for a cuppa, the Doctor let her head rest on River’s shoulder. As she closed her eyes, the smell of tea, River, and her old dressing gown invaded her senses. Familiar, but familiar in a way that she hadn’t experienced for a very long time. Tea she drank ever so often, but it had been ages since she’d seen either River or her dressing gown. Really, where could it have gone? When she tried to remember what she’d done with it, she came up blank.

Oh well. She’d find it someday. Probably.


End file.
